Inksong
by White Winged Warrior
Summary: What does Farid do once Meggie chooses Doria over him and wanders over the Inkworld,will he find someone who can find the shattered pieces of his heart and mend them with their love or will continue a lonely life with nothing but fire? When he finds someone who can fix his heart will he be able to protect her from the dark forces that are coming after her or will he loose her too?


The setting sun lit the sky at a flaming pink _Good _I let my hair out of its braid my long, curly dark brown hair tumbled down to my hips and I cleared my throat then had a gulp of water from her water pouch then laid it down. The cotton and silk corset was tightly done and my baggy silk trousers were in the same style as my mothers, they were tight at the hips but then curved away from your legs before curving back at her ankles. No one round here wore stuff like her mother had and that's what made her stand out. I put my mothers bejeweled bracelets and anklets before walking out on to the street, signalling to my Motley Folk orchestra to start playing I stared my wild dance barefoot on the steet with the bells tied around my neck, wrists and ankles jingled prettily. People stared as I leaped, twirled, kicked out and strut to the wild, untamed music and then the music calmed and I walked towards the crowd watching and started to sing "A blue jay's feathered back holds spots of white clouds  
And soft, glistening blue.  
Upon its wings is painted days of sapphires  
And snowy flurries, too.  
I peeked out beyond the open curtain  
At the big, flowering rhododendron.  
There a bright, silent blue jay landed suddenly.  
Amoung our pink fairy blossoms it stopped by me,  
Jewelled with patches of rich blue - perhaps a gift  
From the azure sky.  
We might even think some of pure heaven  
Is in flight when blue jays fly.  
This dappled blue jay then soon quietly moved from branch to branch  
In the green blooming shrubbery outside my window.  
By boughs of cool leaves like sheaths  
All at once it paused for a moment  
And surprisingly looked up at me from below"

Farid walked down the streets over to the Black Prince and his bear "Hello Farid, young Fire Dancer" The Prince said cheerfully "Hello Prince" Farid said and looked at bear as always standing, glued to his masters side "Are you here to team and dance with fire of to listen and watch others?" Prince asked and Farid looked around "There are some great performers today" Prince added cheerfully but Farid's smile stayed glued in a straight line, ever since Meggie had picked Strong Man's brother over him but he couldn't blame her as after Dustfinger's death all he'd cared about was Dustfinger but his heart still ached "I'm watching today, any recommendations?" Farid asked Prince who smiled at him "Well I was going to go watch the Motley Folks newest Minstrel woman, said to be more beautiful than an angel and with a voice like one too" Prince said and stroked his bear "I'll join you then" Farid said he walked beside the Prince and his bear as they strode down the cobbled streets when suddenly a wild music started playing ahead and Farid saw a girl dancing, wild and untamed to the music. Even from here he could see her beauty which was even more so than Meggie's and Brianna's.

Farid stared, transfixed and walked through the crowd all the way to front and watched this wild, feline like girl dance then gasped in awe as the music slowed down and the girl started to sing a song about a blue jay "I told you Farid, the beauty of an angel and the voice of one, I admit that she's even pretty and sings better than Roxanne!" Prince said and eh and his bear, like everyone else stood in awe "_Maybe she can pick up the shattered pieces of my heart and mend them with her love_" Farid thought to himself as the girl finished her song and twirled, her clothes were the colors of the blue jay and she looked like a blue jay twirling down to earth. Shock coursed through him when he suddenly realised that her skin was naturally tanned, her eyes were big and a stunning green, her eyelashes were blacker and longer than his, her hair was a darker brown than any girl's he'd seen from the Inkworld and that she wore the same clothes as a rich girl from his own story.

The world swirled around and around as I spun then once the music reached it's most dramatic point I stopped spinning, with my arms out and the music fell silent, the crowd cheered and clapped while throwing coins at my feet and a boy from the orchestra stood up and collected the coins. My gaze sweeped over the crowd and I stared, amazed at the handsome Black Prince and his magnificent bear who stood proudly beside him, I curtsied with a smile on my face and the Prince bowed "Was that up to your standards your Royal Highness" I said with a smile still on my face "Ow yes my beautiful Alida" The Prince said and grinned before looking at a boy next to him and I looked at the boy too. As soon as my eyes set sight on his face my heart pounded then the boy stared at me as the Prince uttered words into his ear. The boy grinned and whispered words of different language which called a fire from his palm that leaped in front of her and landed as a giant spotted cat and walked gracefully over and weaved between my legs, the fire tickling at my skin and I bent down to stroke it, the fire dancing on my skin and then the cat disappeared, leaving nothing but ash behind.


End file.
